Meet Your Master (YuYuu)
by StrawGashes
Summary: Un adolescente Viktor Nikiforov es coronado tras la muerte de su padre y el exilio de su amante e hijo debido a las intrigas de la Zarina. Al morir ésta, el nuevo Zar les permite volver a Rusia, para recuperar el tiempo perdido con él y su hermano menor Yuri. Al reencontrarse Yuri con su medio hermano, despertó en él algo que jamás había experimentado.
1. Prefacio

**Meet Your Master **

**Prefacio **

Llevaba más de una semana espiándolo. Una semana entera desde el nacimiento de aquel bebé de cabellos negros que había nacido de la amante de su padre.  
Y lo espiaba porque especialmente, le llamaba la atención a niveles que nunca había imaginado. Arrugó su nariz, mientras jugaba descuidadamente con la pequeña y regordeta mano del moreno que se aferraba a su dedo índice.

Aprovechaba la hora en la que la princesa Hiroko ingresaba al cuarto de baño para tener un momento para simplemente observar al niño con el que compartía nombre. Y era porque le daba vergüenza mostrar su enorme gusto por cuidar de Yuuri ante la princesa.

Yuri recordó con una sonrisa burlona cómo su madre, Ilenka, echó de su recámara al zar Ilya Nikiforov, su padre; al enterarse del ingreso de la princesa Hiroko Katsuki embarazada. Y de su marido. Ella no podía creer que ese viaje diplomático concluyera en una extranjera con un gran abdomen que apenas podía cubrir con su kimono entrando al Palacio de los Terems.

La zarina enloqueció al saber que ella y sus hijos compartirían el tercer piso de aquel palacio con la princesa y su hijo nonato. Entonces, solicitó que Hiroko fuese recluida en el ala oeste del palacio.

—Nunca deben ir al lado oeste del palacio, ¿me escucharon? —ordenó Ilenka al joven Viktor, de diez años y al pequeño Yuri, de cinco.

Viktor, como el perfecto zárevich que era, asintió con una sonrisa ante la orden de la zarina. Pero Yuri era distinto.

—¿Por qué, mamá?

Ilenka torció la boca al escuchar a su irreverente hijo menor. Sin embargo, mantuvo la compostura. Suspiró pesadamente antes de inclinarse hasta alcanzar la altura del pequeño.

—Porque ahí vive una demonio. Si te acercas demasiado, ella te comerá.

Yuri parpadeó muchas veces.

—¿Te refieres a la señora de traje extraño? Pero si parece muy bonita y que su vestido está hecho de mariposas...

Eso fue suficiente para que la zarina perdiera los estribos. La palma de la mujer golpeó con fuerza la pálida mejilla de Yuri, dejándola completamente roja. El pequeño rubio no se movió. Únicamente observó anonadado cómo su madre temblaba, mientras apretaba los dientes y unas lágrimas de rabia aparecían en sus azules ojos. Viktor, sorprendido, tapó la boca de su hermano con su mano.

—¡Obedéceme! —exclamó la mujer, antes de pararse muy recta, acomodar su pomposo vestido y encerrarse en su habitación.

Los ojos de Yuri no pudieron aguantar más las lágrimas, mientras era rodeado por los brazos de su hermano.

Yuri intentó con todas sus fuerzas hacer caso a la orden de su madre. Quería demostrarle que era un buen niño como lo era Viktor, que también él era digno de ser el heredero de su padre.

Pero unos gritos lo despertaron en una fría noche de Noviembre. Ciertamente le parecieron los gritos más horribles que escucharía nunca, pero también atrajeron su curiosidad. Salió de su habitación, asomándose con cautela al pasillo. Contuvo la respiración al notar que provenía del ala oeste del palacio. Donde se encontraba la mujer con traje de mariposas.

En silencio, salió, tomando los bordes de su gran camisón, para no tropezarse.

Caminó por los largos pasillos, hasta encontrar la última habitación con la puerta entreabierta.  
Una temblorosa luz de vela alumbraba apenas la habitación, causando que solo un pequeño haz iluminara el pasillo. Yuri se asomó. Cuando notó que todo volvía a estar en silencio.

Vio a la castaña mujer descansar en la enorme cama. No se veía tan flamante como cuando la conoció. Su cabello no estaba ordenado en complicados peinados y flores, ni estaba vestida en su traje de mariposas. Al contrario, su largo cabello se encontraba suelto, sudoroso y desordenado; mientras que apenas estaba vestida por una bata blanca de seda. Le llamó la atención el pequeño bulto que ella arrullaba entre sus brazos.

—Entra, pequeño. Ya te he visto. No está bien que un joven espíe así en la habitación de una dama.

La mujer hablaba con un ruso muy fluido, pero se notaba aquel extraño acento y el cansancio en su voz. Yuri se ruborizó al verse descubierto, sin embargo entró.

—¿Entonces no eres un demonio? —preguntó, recordando la discusión con su madre unos meses atrás. La mujer rió de buena gana.

—¿Eso te ha dicho tu madre? —inquirió, limpiándose las lágrimas que le ha provocado la pregunta del menor—. No, soy humana, como tú.

Yuri asintió. Pero aquel bulto en los brazos de Hiroko volvió a captar su atención. Ella pareció notarlo, y lo invitó a acercarse. El rubio obedeció, apoyándose en el colchón.

—Debo agradecerte por venir. Ilya no se ha dignado en aparecer. Yuuri y yo te lo agradecemos.

El rubio abrió mucho los verdes ojos, para ver a la mujer, y regresar su vista en el recién nacido en los brazos de Hiroko.

—Yo también me llamo Yuri.

Ella rió.

—¿Hablas en serio? Quizás tú y Yuuri puedan ser muy buenos amigos. —Hiroko colocó su mano libre en la mejilla de Yuri, para acariciarla suavemente.— Pareces ser un buen niño. Puedes venir a ver a Yuuri cuando quieras.

Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron. Sonrió aún más mientras acariciaba los mechones negros de Yuuri.

Yuri realmente adoraba ver dormir a Yuuri. Pareciera que el pequeño se ha acostumbrado a su presencia. Tanto, que el moreno solo puede dormir tranquilamente si el rubio le canta.

Esa costumbre se extendió por seis años. El pequeño Yuuri estaba acostumbrado a escuchar al niño que entraba por las noches solo a cantarle. Nunca intercambiaron palabra alguna. El mayor solamente entraba, se sentaba a su lado y cantaba para hacerlo dormir.

Pero una noche, Yuri llegó a la habitación del moreno y notó que no estaba ahí, como todas las noches. Al buscarlo por el palacio, se encontró con Viktor, en ese entonces de dieciséis años, vestido con ese horrible traje que Ilenka le obligó a utilizar en el funeral de un marqués de un país extranjero.

—¿Qué haces aquí, y vestido de esa forma? —inquiere el rubio, observándolo de la cabeza hasta los pies con una mueca de asco.

Viktor le sonríe con tristeza.

—Padre acaba de morir, Yuri. Nuestra madre acaba de expulsar a la extranjera y a su hijo del país al recién enterarse. Su hijo no ha podido ver al rey en su lecho de muerte.

Un escalofrío se apoderó del cuerpo del rubio. No podía permitir que su hermano supiese que veía secretamente al hijo de Hiroko.

Un par de días después, Yuri se encontraba en la ceremonia de coronación de Viktor esperando que todo fuese una maldita broma.

_**Continuará.**_


	2. Cirice

**Meet Your Master**

**Cirice  
**

Realmente creyó que se estaban burlando de él cuando un mensajero del Zar tocó la puerta del palacio heredado de su madre, en la Prefectura de Miyagi.

Habían pasado trece años desde que fueron exiliados, se preguntó el motivo por el cual volver a Rusia. No recordaba a nadie en aquel país y no se tardó demasiado en saber que habían sido exiliados por la esposa de su padre, si es que podía llamarlo como tal. Nunca había visto su rostro, y supo su nombre al escuchar a Hiroko llamar a un tal _"Ilya"_ entre lágrimas por las noches.

Yuuri sabía que el más grande amor de su madre fue el Zar Ilya. Hiroko nunca buscó a alguien más para rehacer su vida y cada diez de Octubre rendía honores a un altar de un hombre sin rostro. La princesa no pudo obtener ni un retrato de su amado, ya que huyó de Rusia con su pequeño, como si se tratase de una ladrona.

—¿Por qué deberíamos volver? —inquirió el castaño, tomando un sorbo de sake mientras observaba a su madre empacar.

—Tú eres el tercero en la línea de sucesión al trono, hijo.

Yuuri suspiró pesadamente, mientras se acomodaba en el suelo de tabla de aquel salón. Los ojos marrones siguieron el trayecto de las flores de cerezo que caían de la copa del árbol que adornaba su jardín.

—No me interesa competir por el trono de un país que no conozco. Además, no quiero conocer a los hijos de ese rey. Si no me trataron bien de pequeño, menos lo harán ahora.

Hiroko soltó una pequeña risa. 

—Yo recuerdo a un niño allá que era prácticamente tu sombra.

Yuuri arqueó la ceja intrigado.

—¿Ah, sí?

La mujer asintió en respuesta. Le pareció entretenido el repentino interés de su hijo por aquel príncipe que le cantaba por las noches. Se encogió de hombros antes de continuar con su labor.

—Sí, de igual forma, si no estás interesado en ir, me tocará lidiar sola con el actual Zar y su hermano.

Yuuri resopló, sabía que su madre se aprovechaba de su devoción hacia ella y que no permitiría que marchara sola.

—Deja de tomar ventaja sobre mí, madre.

La castaña únicamente sonrió, mientras buscaba en el armario de su hijo ropa que empacar.

—¿Ahora qué quieres? —susurró molesto el rubio mientras ingresaba al salón donde Viktor recibía a los invitados.

Pareciera que el sonido de los pesados pasos del príncipe quien se acercaba intimidante no perturbasen en lo más mínimo al Zar, quien se mostraba impasible con su traje militar negro, mostrando luto por la recién fallecida Ilenka Nikiforova. El platinado hizo un gesto con su diestra, invitando a su hermano a sentarse cerca de él.

—Yuri, tengo que hablar algo de suma importancia contigo.—Inició, con un tono de voz muy suave, como si tratase de decirle un secreto. El rubio se aproximó, quedándose de pie a un costado de la silla del monarca. 

—¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para interrumpirme? —masculló, acomodándose el traje rojo escarlata. El Zar sonrió suavemente.

—Sabes que soy muy creyente de la capacidad de pedir perdón y el olvidar las diferencias—susurró, con un tono ligeramente triste—por lo que he invitado a la princesa Hiroko y a nuestro hermano a nuestro hogar. 

Yuri tuvo la impresión de que un balde de agua helada le hubiese caído encima. ¿Era verdad aquello que Viktor le estaba diciendo? ¿Volvería a ver al pequeño Yuuri, aquel niño con ojos de ensueño que se robó sus pensamientos desde hace ya trece años? Tragó duro mientras observaba con inquietud a su hermano mayor, quien con la mirada le pedía una respuesta. Apretó lo más que pudo el entrecejo y puso la más agria de sus expresiones. No podía permitir que su hermano o cualquiera supiesen que era muy cercano a Yuuri Katsuki antes de su exilio.

—Haz lo que se te dé la gana, mientras no tenga que convivir con él. Puedes ser muy creyente de esas estupideces del perdón, pero no soy tú, Viktor—musitó antes de dirigirse hacia la salida.

El Zar lo observó con tristeza antes de levantarse de su silla.

—Realmente quisiera que se llevaran bien. Somos familia, después de todo.

El rubio únicamente chasqueó la lengua en respuesta antes de salir del salón.

Caminó lo más lento que pudo hacia su habitación. Observaba de reojo cada rincón, vigilando que nadie le siguiera.

Al sentirse seguro dentro de la habitación, pudo mostrar una sonrisa sincera. Una que no se permitió mostrar hasta ese momento. _"Viktor ya no es tan desagradable como antes". _Pensó divertido, ya que gracias a él sería capaz de volver a ver a Yuuri. Se imaginó que la única manera de hacerlo sería yendo sin avisar a Japón. 

Inmediatamente su ceño se frunció. _"¿Me recordará? No, no lo creo. Era apenas un niño pequeño. Seguro su madre le ha dicho lo que ocurrió. ¿Nos odia? Sí, seguramente". _Su corazón se encogió con tal pensamiento. Un motivo más para odiar a Ilenka. Apretó los dientes. Prefería mil veces no encontrarse cara a cara con él antes de que el pequeño nipón le viese con desdén. Pero su corazón exigía contacto con él, pero ¿cómo? 

—Mi señor, me han informado que el señor Katsuki y su señora madre, la princesa, ya han tomado el transiberiano. Por lo tanto estarán aquí en unos días—informó el consejero del Zar, acomodándose los vellos de la barba mientras le entregaba unos documentos al platinado.

—Me has servido bien, Yakov... —susurró con una sonrisa el Zar, acomodándose en su silla y tomando los papeles que el hombre le ofrecía.

—Señor...

—¿Sí, Yakov?

—Ya sé que hemos hablado de esto antes, y no hay duda de que el pueblo le ama, ya que es un gran Zar, pero ¿cuándo usted va a...?

—Ya te he dicho esto hasta el cansancio —espeta el hombre levantándose con rudeza—. Yo escogeré a quien sea mi pareja. Si mi madre que en paz descanse no pudo conseguir a alguien, menos lo harás tú.

Yakov observó al monarca con tristeza. El joven Zar era ciertamente un ser alegre y paciente, pero podía ser muy intimidante cuando se tratase de guerra o matrimonio. 

—Además... —prosiguió— si no he de poder darle un heredero a Rusia, mis hermanos lo harán en mi lugar.

—Justamente de eso también quería hablarle, su alteza.

Viktor alzó ambas cejas, esperando la respuesta del hombre.

—Su hermano, el señor Katsuki, tiene costumbres... —Yakov dudó, pensando si estaba utilizando las palabras adecuadas— poco apropiadas para alguien de su linaje.

—¿Poco apropiadas?

—Sí, ya sabe usted... —Yakov se veía visiblemente incómodo—. Promiscuo, incluso han dicho que es homosexual.

Viktor abrió los ojos de par en par, visiblemente sorprendido. Pero su mirar se tornó molesto.

—¿Y eso qué tiene? Acabo de decirle a Yuri que tenemos que aprender a olvidar las diferencias y eso incluye no juzgar sin conocerlo.

El consejero se sorprendió ante la respuesta del Zar, pero inmediatamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Mi señor, mejor Zar que usted, no existirá nunca. 

El viaje en el Transiberiano se le había hecho excepcionalmente agotador al moreno y su madre. Sabía que el país eslavo era mucho más grande que Japón, pero ya al cuarto día de viaje en tren la desesperación se apoderó de él.

Hiroko se veía igual de tranquila que siempre, con sus suntuosos kimonos de flores y mariposas. A Yuuri le llamó la atención que todo el viaje se dedicó a ver por la ventana del tren y suspirar de vez en cuando. Katsuki consideró que ese era un tema donde él no tenía cabida. 

Todos los sirvientes en el Palacio de los Terems se movían de un lado para el otro, ordenando, limpiando y afinando los últimos detalles antes del ingreso de la princesa Hiroko y su hijo al recinto.

El moreno no dejó de observar a todos lados en el tortuoso pasillo que atravesaba el jardín hasta la entrada del palacio. Todos se fijaban en ellos, y Yuuri detestaba llamar tanto la atención. Se cruzó de brazos mientras caminaba al lado de su madre y puso su mejor cara de pocos amigos.

Justo en la entrada del palacio les esperaba el Zar Viktor Nikiforov, con su largo cabello color plata recogido en un moño. Los largos cabellos contrastaban con su traje negro, mientras les sonreía cálidamente a sus invitados. Hiroko parecía muy cómoda estando en aquel lugar, inclusive saludó al rey con completa familiaridad.

El moreno observó desconcertado al hombre, mientras éste le extendía su diestra en saludo. Nikiforov pareció darse cuenta de ello.

—Oh, he olvidado que tienen un modo distinto de saludo, ruego me disculpe.

—No debe afligirse por ello, Mi señor.

—Por favor, me haría muy feliz si pudiese llamarme_ "hermano"_—sugirió, aún manteniendo la sonrisa.

Yuuri apretó el entrecejo.

—No—contestó, con un tono seco, sin apartar la mirada de la del monarca—. No puedo llamarle de una manera tan especial, cuando no tenemos más que un progenitor en común. 

—¡Yuuri!—intervino Hiroko, escandalizada. 

—No debe preocuparse, princesa—susurró Viktor—. Entiendo muy bien lo que ocurre, pero espero que las diferencias entre nosotros provocadas por las acciones del anterior Zar y la finada Zarina, mi madre, puedan ser resueltas. 

—Así será—sonrió Hiroko, complacida con las acciones del nuevo Zar—. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está el joven Yuri? Hace muchos años que no lo veo.

El Zar pareció mostrar una mueca de decepción.

—Yuri, mi hermano, está algo indispuesto. Ruego me disculpen por su ausencia. Nos acompañará cuando se recupere.

—No se preocupe—contestó Hiroko, con una gran sonrisa.

Y casi como si lo hubiesen llamado, una sombra pareció asomarse por una de las ventanas del segundo piso, para esconderse tras una cortina, cosa que únicamente pudo ver el moreno. Sonrió levemente.

—Debo intuir que el príncipe Yuri y usted son muy distintos, ¿No es así, mi señor? 

Se había escapado de su madre y de todo el acto protocolario del palacio para tomarse un tiempo para sí mismo. Caminó por las calles de Moscú con un aire distraído, siendo seguido de cerca por el príncipe, quien estaba siendo lo suficiente silencioso como para que Katsuki no se percatara de su presencia. 

Sonrió al ver al moreno entrar al burdel cuyo dueño era su amigo Otabek Altin, un burgués que había conocido escapándose del castillo, justo como lo hizo Yuuri, en sus locuras adolescentes. Con Altin tuvo su primera borrachera, y él prestó a sus mejores prostitutas para su amigo, el príncipe de Rusia. Tenía muchas facilidades para acercarse a Yuuri, pero ¿cómo lo haría?

Ingresó por la puerta de atrás, y lo observó bebiendo distraídamente una copa. Una mano sobre su hombro lo alertó.

—Debiste haberme dicho que vendrías, Yuri—susurró el kazajo, notando que el príncipe observaba a alguien que se encontraba en su local—. ¿A quién buscas?

El rubio se sonrojó al ser descubierto, por lo que al notar la curiosidad en los ojos de su amigo, y que él pudiese ayudarlo a acercarse al moreno, decidió contar la verdad.

—Hay alguien que me interesa que ha venido de visita a Rusia. Es el asiático que está sentado en la barra—contestó, viendo hacia otro lado, avergonzado—. ¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que pueda estar en ese escenario?

Otabek se asomó entre las cortinas y ubicó al nipón que se notaba aburrido. Volteó a ver a Yuri sorprendido.

—¿Un hombre? No sabía que te interesaran—contestó pensativo el kazajo.

—Él me atrae desde hace mucho, _Beka_—respondió muy serio—. Solo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Además no puedo acercarme solamente así. 

El hombre lo meditó un poco, antes de irse a su oficina ante la mirada aterrorizada del príncipe. Creyó que Altin no le ayudaría, aunque esa idea se esfumó al verlo salir con una máscara entre sus manos. 

—Casualmente hoy no tengo preparada una actuación. Solamente no lo arruines. 

El rubio sonrió ampliamente, tomando la máscara que Otabek le ofreció. La observó atentamente. Era un rostro de un demonio color plata, que le recordó a los grabados de _"La Divina Comedia". _Se la colocó y notó bastante conveniente que únicamente cubriera la parte superior de su rostro. Recogió su cabello en una media trenza antes de acomodarse el traje negro. Otabek le ofreció un trago de vodka antes de salir. Yuri supo porqué el kazajo era su mejor amigo, porque a pesar de su rostro estoico, le apoyaba en sus grandes locuras.

Salió al escenario con una actitud más segura y altanera de lo usual, aprovechándose del anonimato que le proveía aquella máscara. Se acercó a los músicos que tocaban lo que los clientes le pedían, y solicitó la canción que esperaba que Yuuri reconociera. Los hombres asintieron.

Se situó cerca de la barra, para asegurarse de que el moreno le viera.

_" I feel your presence amongst us_

_You cannot hide in the darkness_

_Can you hear the rumble?_

_Can you hear the rumble that's calling?"_

Yuuri tenía la mirada fija en su copa, hasta que esa extraña, pero familiar voz captó su atención. Sonrió al reconocer la melodía, tenía muchos años de no escucharla, pero no podía ubicar donde ni de quién provenía aquella referencia en su cabeza. Un extraño sentimiento de melancolía lo embargó. 

_"I can feel the thunder that's breaking in your heart_

_I can see through the scars inside you_

_I can feel the thunder that's breaking in your heart_

_I can see through the scars inside you_

_Can't you see that you're lost without me?"_

El cantante no se movió de su lugar, se mantuvo cerca del asiento del nipón, como dándole a entender que cantaba únicamente para él.

Al finalizar, el moreno le sonrió de una manera coqueta, el rubio le contestó con una similar. Yuri se acercó al asiático y le susurró que le esperaba en la parte trasera del establecimiento. Él asintió levantándose de su asiento, para hacerle encuentro.

_**Continuará**_

_  
_¡Hola! ¡Alesiu al habla! _

_Un par de notas importantes:_

_La máscara que usa Yuri en el escenario es igual a la de los Nameless Ghoul de la banda Ghost, solo que sin la parte inferior, para que obviamente, él pueda cantar._

_La siguiente nota importante: la canción que Yuri le canta a Yuuri es Cirice, también de la banda Ghost. (Nótese que amo esa banda), igual es el tema de ellos dos y de este capítulo._

_En el siguiente capítulo mostraré el tema musical de Yuri y Yuuri._

_¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!_

_¡Mucho amor para todos! _


	3. A Little Death

**Meet Your Master**

**A Little Death**

Se impacientaba con cada segundo que transcurría. Su pie hacía un sonido molesto contra el asfaltado de aquel callejón donde el moreno le había citado al finalizar su presentación.

No se había retirado la máscara, y los pocos peatones que pasaban por ahí le miraban extrañados. A pesar de que aquello le importaba poco, la idea de que Yuuri le haya dejado plantado se estaba asentando en su mente. Y aquello le aterraba. Suspiró pesadamente, apoyándose contra una pared, observando cómo una gota caía de una tubería rota, como si aquello fuese lo más interesante del mundo, con tal de evitar esos oscuros pensamientos.

Unos pasos apresurados le distrajeron. Sin embargo, no buscó el origen de aquel ruido, para no mostrarse muy entusiasmado. Sonrió de medio lado, sin moverse de su lugar.

—¡No fue mi intención retrasarme! —exclamó el moreno, acercándose poco a poco al rubio.

—No te preocupes—respondió secamente el mayor, extrayendo de su bolsillo un cigarrillo, antes de colocarlo en su boca—es de muy mal gusto dejar a alguien plantado, y mucho más en la situación en la que nos encontramos.

Yuuri observó con una sonrisa cómo el hombre extrajo de su bolsillo un encendedor, y posterior a encender el cigarrillo, exhaló una columna de humo que el rubio observaba atentamente.

—Tienes razón—concedió—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Yuuri. —saludó ofreciendo su mano al desconocido, quien la estrechó contra la suya.

—Bien, ¿a dónde vamos? No creo que sea muy apropiado hacerlo en un callejón sucio y húmedo. ¿No es así? —el menor soltó una pequeña risa ante la propuesta del rubio.

—Podemos ir a mi casa... —el nipón observó dudoso al enmascarado, sin saber cómo llamarle.

—Mi nombre no es importante.

—¿Acaso es usted un aristócrata casado? —inquiere el moreno, bastante sorprendido.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! —respondió de igual manera su compañero.

—Muy bien... por el momento le llamaré Akuma-san, en lo que usted me tiene la suficiente confianza para revelarme su nombre.

—¿Akuma?

—Su máscara... Es la palabra que empleamos en mi país para referirnos a un demonio.

Yuri se aproximó poco a poco al moreno, acariciando una de sus mejillas mientras una sonrisa torcida apareció en aquel rostro parcialmente cubierto.

—Muy bien, lo único que debes saber de este demonio es que es un hombre soltero, con el suficiente dinero para divertirse cuando quiera, y donde quiera. —El hombre hace una pausa, tomando suavemente el rostro de Katsuki—. Y que disfruta mucho del anonimato. Eso hace las cosas más interesantes, ¿no es así?

El más bajo asintió, ocultando una pequeña sonrisa tras sus largos mechones negros. El rubio se colocó un sombrero de copa y lanzó al suelo su cigarrillo, antes de salir de aquel callejón siguiendo los pasos del nipón, para dirigirse al Palacio de Los Terems.

Yuri se percató que la seguridad en el palacio era muy deficiente. Y a pesar de que en otro momento le hubiese enfurecido, justo ahora agradecía que fuese así. A Yuuri y a él no les costó en lo absoluto colarse entre los grandes jardines y ocultarse ocasionalmente tras unos arbustos antes de ingresar a la residencia Imperial. Era pasada la medianoche, y ya todas las luces estaban apagadas. No había ni un alma, exceptuando a algún guardia vagando por los pasillos, los cuales a la pareja les fue bastante fácil de evadir. Al acceder al ala oeste del palacio, al rubio le pareció que estaba volviendo en el tiempo. Sonrió al notar que todo estaba como él lo recordaba, y observó de reojo al moreno quien le tomaba de la mano para guiarle a su habitación.

Notó que la habitación de Hiroko estaba al lado de la de Yuuri, separada por un gran pasillo. Notó que la princesa ocupaba ahora la habitación que estaban remodelando en el tiempo que conoció a Yuuri. Suspiró complacido al saberse dentro de la recámara donde se conocieron, e iba a hacer a Yuuri suyo en dicho lugar. Sonrió ampliamente ante la idea.

El moreno ingresó a la oscura habitación, encendiendo una pequeña lámpara de la mesa de noche antes de lanzarse a la mullida cama. Yuri cerró la puerta, y se aseguró de que la misma estuviese con llave.

— ¿Entonces no se quitará la máscara? —inquiere el menor, apoyándose sobre su diestra.

—Solo si apagamos las luces.

— ¿No tendrá alguna herida en su rostro que no desea que los demás vean?

Yuri soltó una carcajada. Se sentó a su lado en el lecho, antes de apagar las luces. Cuando la oscuridad imperaba en la habitación, pudo despojarse de la máscara.

—Ah, Yuuri... puedo asegurarte que mi rostro está muy bien—susurró, tomándole ambas manos, para luego colocarlas sobre sus mejillas, para que el menor notara la suave y lisa piel, libre de cualquier herida—. ¿Qué parte de _"me gusta el anonimato"_ no comprendes?

El moreno sonrió, antes de besar suavemente los labios fríos del rubio, abriendo poco a poco la gabardina negra y el chaleco. Yuri se acomodó poco a poco sobre el cuerpo de Katsuki, separándose de sus labios para besar el cuello que poco a poco estaba dejando al descubierto al retirarle la ropa.

El menor suspiró pesadamente al sentir las frías manos de Yuri colarse dentro de su camisa, mientras la lengua del mayor se paseaba atrevida por la piel sobre sus clavículas. El rubio sonrió para sí mismo, estaba yendo bastante bien con el menor, y era una fantasía cumplida el tenerlo al fin debajo de su cuerpo suspirando de esa manera ante su toque. Fue un poco más allá, abriendo en su totalidad la camisa blanca y morder suavemente la piel de su pecho. El pequeño cuerpo se estremeció. Logró escuchar un gemido ahogado y el sonido de su camisa siendo arrancada. Jadeó, estaba realmente nervioso, y sus manos temblaban antes de posarse sobre el pecho del japonés, dispuesto a que ambos quedasen en las mismas condiciones. No quería quedar como un virgen ante su amante, pero el hecho que fuese él hacía que perdiese el control de sus actos. Tragó duro. Se dispuso a quitar de un solo tirón los pantalones de vestir y los interiores de Yuuri, quien soltó una risa antes de inclinarse hacia el mayor y rodear su cuello con sus brazos.

—Así me gusta más... —ronroneó el menor, acariciando con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja de Yuri, quien respondió tomándole de los glúteos para acercar aún más sus cuerpos, ante ello, el menor se estremeció.

—No me tomes a la ligera—musitó el mayor, liberando una de sus manos para acariciar de una manera tortuosamente lenta el ya erecto miembro del nipón, quien se aferraba aún más a él, y ahora sus manos aruñaban suavemente la espalda del rubio.

—No sería capaz—gimió él, dejándose caer sobre la cama, antes de meter en su boca dos de sus dedos.

A pesar de la oscuridad que imperaba en la habitación, la luz de la luna se colaba entre las cortinas de la ventana. Y pudo ver lo suficiente como para quedar estupefacto. Veía la silueta de Yuuri temblar con una de sus manos entre sus piernas. No se necesitaba ser un genio como para saber lo que Yuuri hacía. Se inclinó hacia él besando sus labios. El vaivén de su mano y los jadeos del menor le confirmaron sus sospechas. Una risa arrogante salió de sus labios.

—¿No puedes esperar, verdad? —inquirió, tomando nuevamente aquel miembro, para acariciarlo saboreando los gemidos de Yuuri, los cuales se hacían cada vez más audibles.

El moreno negó, soltando pequeños gritos, los cuales eran silenciados por los labios del hombre, quien aumentaba la velocidad de las caricias.

—Oye, debes guardar silencio. Estás siendo bastante ruidoso.

Yuuri asintió, apretando sus labios y aferrándose a las sábanas. Yuri abrió las piernas del moreno retirando los dedos que jugueteaban en su entrada, desvistiéndose por completo. El mayor se situó entre sus piernas, y se enterró completamente en el pequeño cuerpo, para iniciar un pequeño vaivén. Ahí fue cuando el moreno enterró sus uñas más profundamente en su espalda y los gemidos del menor fueron callados con la piel de su cuello. Supuso que tendría una marca al día siguiente.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba gracias a las sensaciones que le proveía el húmedo y apretado interior de Yuuri, pero también lo hacía por la euforia que le provocaba estar finalmente con él, a pesar de emplear un estúpido alias cuando se encontrase con él. Trató de memorizar cada curva de su cuerpo, el sabor de su piel perlada de sudor, cada respuesta a sus caricias y su voz pidiéndole más.

Aquellas embestidas contra aquel punto sensible en el cuerpo de Yuuri, causaron que su cuerpo se estremeciera en su totalidad antes de dejarse llevar por el orgasmo.

Al no poder más con aquella presión sobre su abdomen producto de aquel acto, se dispuso a salir del cuerpo de Yuuri, quien se quejó al percatarse del vacío en él, antes de sentir cómo sus fluidos se mezclaban con los de Yuri sobre su piel.

Yuri se dejó caer a su lado con pesadez. Suspiró profundamente antes de tratar de calmar el desbocado ritmo de su corazón. Yuuri se inclinó hacia él para acariciar nuevamente aquel desconocido rostro.

—¿Por qué ha salido? —inquiere, pegándose más al rubio.

—No lo creí apropiado para nuestra primera vez juntos.

Yuuri rió muy suavemente en respuesta.

—Vaya... es todo un caballero, Akuma-san. —Un gruñido molesto fue su contestación.

—Dejaré de serlo si sigues burlándote de mí. Y ya tutéame. No somos del todo un par de desconocidos...

Yuri calló abruptamente. Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban en aquella ventana, por lo que se apresuró a colocarse la máscara y la ropa, ante la mirada confundida de Yuuri. El rubio detestaba el no poder quedarse, pero si lo hacía, su farsa quedaría al descubierto.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe? Acuérdate que hay guardias.

—Sí claro, con esta guardia imperial de quinta. Si pude entrar fácilmente, podré salir de la misma manera.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Quieres repetirlo? —ofreció el menor, Yuri contestó con un movimiento de cabeza. — La próxima vez, tendré más de algo planeado.

—Estaré esperándote en el bar, para ver qué es lo que tanto tramas.

Y así, Yuri salió de la habitación, ante la mirada ansiosa del japonés.

Eran pasadas las diez de la mañana cuando Katsuki decidió salir de sus aposentos para buscar a su madre, pero en los pasillos tuvo la desagradable visión del Zar paseando por el palacio con un hombre que no conocía. Le pareció extraño aquel hombre de largos cabellos rubios y ojos claros quien vestía con un traje color verde olivo y una bufanda negra cubriendo su cuello. Yuuri arrugó el entrecejo al verse imposibilitado de aquel encuentro con el Zar.

—Yuri, ¿Por qué usas esa bufanda en primavera? ¿Acaso estás enfermo?

Viktor detuvo su interrogatorio al ver a su hermano. Sonrió muy ampliamente, Yuuri incluso pudo jurar que un corazón se había formado por la manera en la que el Zar curvó sus labios.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Qué bueno que le encuentro! —saludó animado el monarca, acercándose.

—¿A qué debo este saludo tan... animado, mi señor? —respondió el moreno, tratando de ocultar su molestia. Yuri se tensó al saberse odiado desde ya por aquel jovencito.

Viktor no pareció notar el veneno en las palabras de Yuuri, por lo que se apresuró a jalar del brazo a su hermano menor, hasta situarlo frente al japonés.

—Él es Yuri, mi hermano menor, debido a que se encuentra algo enfermo, no pudo asistir a la fiesta de bienvenida. Espero que ustedes puedan llevarse bien.

—Eso veremos... —musitó el menor con una cara de pocos amigos.

Yuri sintió cómo su estómago se hizo un nudo al ver la mirada de Yuuri clavada en él. Sentía el odio que Yuuri le profesaba, y eso le aterró. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de fingir. Resopló con fuerza, y puso la mejor cara de odio que pudo fingir antes de girarse hacia sus aposentos sin decir más.

Yuuri y el Zar observaron estupefactos cómo la figura de Yuri desaparecía, y el moreno no pudo desear más que volver a estar con el rubio enmascarado que había irrumpido en su habitación horas antes y no estar tratando con aquel _"príncipe mimado y malcriado" _como él le había llamado.

_**Continuará**_

¡Hola! ¡Alesiu al habla!

En fin, las notas de siempre:

El tema de este capítulo es** A Little Death- The Neighbourhood**

Y como prometí en el capítulo anterior, finalmente revelaré el tema de Yuri, y es: **Slow-Depeche Mode. **Creo que se adapta bien a su personalidad como "Akuma-san" y a sus pensamientos respecto a Yuuri. En fin, el tema de Yuuri se revelará en el siguiente capítulo.

¡Espero que les haya gustado!


	4. Animal

**Meet Your Master **

**Animal**

Algo dentro de él le decía que no se acercara, que no husmeara el ala oeste del palacio. Porque, al contrario de cuando era un niño, en esa habitación sí ocurría algo que terminaría hiriéndolo profundamente. 

Suspiró con dolor. Con una mano, se acomodó los largos cabellos rubios y los apartó de su frente. 

Quería saberlo. Quería ver si ese malnacido realmente estaba profanando el cuerpo de "_su_" Yuuri, y si era así, que Dios se apiadase de él, porque se encargaría personalmente que nunca más pudiese ver la luz del día. 

Caminó pesadamente hacia su puerta, dispuesto a ir lo más rápido posible a la habitación de Yuuri, y reclamarlo como suyo. 

Pero una risa detrás de él lo detuvo. 

—Nunca aprenderás, ¿No es cierto? 

Yuri giró molesto, justo para encontrarse con la mirada color zafiro de Ilenka Nikiforova. 

—¿Qué quieres ahora, vieja bruja? —inquirió el rubio, torciendo la boca. 

Nikiforova lo observó aburrida. 

—Vas a ver cómo Katsuki está con ese hombre en el lecho—musitó, mientras se acomodaba en la mullida cama del príncipe—él no es el hombre casto y puro que crees. 

—¿Por qué no lo sería? —preguntó ya visiblemente ofendido, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta. 

—Ya te lo he dicho. Él pasó la noche contigo porque le atrajiste, no porque te ame. Y lo mismo pasa con el hombre con el que está ahora. 

Yuri endureció la mirada. Se dejó caer en el sillón, evitando ver a su madre. Guardó silencio mientras apretaba sus puños, irritado. 

—Sé que él aún no es mío. 

Ilenka rió. Lo hizo tan escandalosamente, que Yuri se preguntó cómo nadie en el palacio se había asomado ya a preguntar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. La mujer limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano mientras recuperaba el aliento. Al haberlo logrado, recuperó la postura recta y elegante que caracterizaba a la Zarina. 

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo lo harás? La única manera de monopolizar a Katsuki es encerrándolo o matando a la competencia. 

Los ojos verdes de Yuri se abrieron abruptamente, antes de mostrar una larga sonrisa. 

—Al parecer no solo te dedicas a ser un fastidio, madre. Puedes tener buenas ideas en ocasiones—musitó el joven, mientras se acercaba a la ventana. 

Ilenka se incorporó, mirándolo con curiosidad. Sus ojos le pedían mudamente una respuesta. 

—¿Qué quieres hacer, Yuri? 

—Lo que me has sugerido, madre. Me desharé de la competencia para que Yuuri solamente tenga ojos para mí. 

El príncipe no volteó a ver a la zarina, pero podía ver en su pálido rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción por medio del reflejo del cristal de la ventana. Y extrañamente, sintió paz. Al tener el consentimiento implícito de su madre, tuvo el valor necesario para buscar a su primera víctima. 

La zarina finalmente habló, rompiendo el silencio que había reinado en aquella habitación. 

—Bien, Yuri... ¿cuál es su nombre? 

—Leo de la Iglesia. 

La mujer se aproximó al rubio, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, en un abrazo. Lentamente se acercó a su oído, mientras sus palabras llegaban a él como una suave brisa, con un contenido maldito.

—Bien, hijo mío, ¿Qué esperas para hacerle pagar? 

—Espera y verás, madre. Solamente hay que tener paciencia. 

Yuri odiaba asistir a las reuniones "_estúpidas y aburridas_" que Viktor organizaba para socializar con los altos cargos de la corte moscovita y sus allegados. 

El príncipe hablaba poco y agradecía que Yuuri no asistiera debido a que aún no se le había otorgado un título nobiliario oficial, si no, su identidad se vería comprometida. 

Pero en esa reunión vespertina logró ver el beneficio de que las damas en aquel recinto fuesen tan indiscretas. 

—Si supieras, Sara... —murmuró la condesa Mila Babicheva, mientras se acomodaba los cabellos sueltos de su gran melena peliroja recogida en un gran moño—. Lord De La Iglesia es todo un espectáculo. 

La italiana río discretamente ocultando su rostro tras un abanico que combinaba con su pomposo vestido azul rey. Sara Crispino asintió, dándole la razón a su compañera. 

—Dicen que su origen es americano, sin embargo se asentó en Inglaterra desde su infancia. Quizás eso explique su comportamiento tan... errático—murmuró pensativa. 

—¿Errático, dices? ¡Por todos los cielos, Sara! El ser inglés no determina su comportamiento. El hombre es un libertino homosexual, sin duda alguna. Según la condesa Fliórova, tiene una tendencia a ser un completo dominante, y que prefiere hombres jóvenes, como ese comerciante de Hong Kong... ¿cómo se llamaba? 

—¡Guang Hong Ji! —exclamó una voz al lado de ambas mujeres. 

Sara y Mila se giraron hacia la joven de oscuros cabellos, quien bebía alegremente de una copa. 

—Ciertamente estás muy informada, Anya—contestó la pelirroja. 

—¡Por supuesto! El sobrino de mi marido frecuenta los mismos bares que ellos. Si Lord de la Iglesia frecuentara jovencitas, ciertamente en Moscú no cabría ni una sola alma más. 

Las dos mujeres rieron ante tal declaración. 

Yuri torció la boca ante el estruendoso sonido de sus risas. Sin embargo, continuó escuchando. 

—Lástima que sea así, y esté casada. Si no, iría al Oiat a darle una visita. Dicen que ama la variedad en sus amantes. 

—¡Anya! —exclamaron escandalizadas las mujeres. 

Yuri odiaba dejar su largo y rubio cabello suelto y era porque aquello le daba un aire andrógino y juvenil que no ajustaba con la imagen del príncipe duro y apartado que quería mantener. Sin embargo, aquella noche hizo una excepción. Cubrió su rostro con su sombrero de copa y esperó en la esquina adyacente al bar Oiat a que Leo de la Iglesia hiciese su aparición. 

No tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que después de varios días de observación, supo la ruta del Lord hacia aquel bar. 

Una sombra se aproximó a él y un aliento a tabaco invadió sus fosas nasales al instante. 

—Vaya... No te había visto antes. ¿Cuál es el nombre de esta bella flor rubia que tengo frente a mí? 

Al príncipe le pareció repulsivo el coqueteo barato y el olor a colonia mezclada con tabaco del hombre, sin embargo, no se movió y se giró hacia él sin revelar la totalidad de su rostro. 

—Fedor Obrenovic. Soy un simple comerciante serbio—contestó el príncipe con un agudo tono de voz y un intento de acento que había escuchado anteriormente en sus reuniones con aristócratas de aquel país. El rubio temió que De La Iglesia notara su falso acento, sin embargo trató de mantener la calma. 

—¿Estás de paso por Moscú, Fedor? ¿Puedo llamarte así?—inquirió De La Iglesia, mostrándose convencido ante la actuación de Yuri. 

El hombre asintió, provocando una sonrisa en el anglosajón. Yuri no deseaba hablar más de lo necesario, y revelar su verdadera identidad. 

—Entonces, déjeme explorar Moscú con su adorable persona—ofreció el moreno. 

Yuri rió para sus adentros. Nunca imaginó que asesinar a ese hombre fuera tan sencillo. 

Yuri, ataviado con su máscara demoniaca y su usual traje negro se aproximó a la mesa del nipón después de haber interpretado su canción. 

Yuuri se notaba decaído, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Yuri se sentó a su par. 

—Te noto decaído, Yuuri. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? 

Katsuki elevó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos verdes, y sonrió débilmente al reconocer aquella máscara. 

—Mi buen amigo, Lord De La Iglesia, me dijo que nos reuniríamos a beber el día martes, y estamos a sábado, y no ha aparecido. Es como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado—se lamentó el moreno. 

Yuri no pudo contener una larga sonrisa que ocultó tras los mechones de cabello que se habían soltado de su larga trenza. 

—Quizás tuvo un compromiso. ¿Te sientes solo, Yuuri? 

El joven elevó la mirada, topándose con los tranquilizadores ojos verdes del enmascarado. Sonrió. 

—Nunca me sentiré solo si tú estás conmigo, Akuma-san. 

**Continuará**.

¡Hola, Alesiu al habla!

Les presento el nuevo capítulo de Meet Your Master. ¡Yuri ha empezado a moverse! Esperen al siguiente capítulo para saber qué ocurrirá! :) (Perdón por los OoC, pero creo que son necesarios para la historia :)

Recordemos que Ilenka está muerta, y que Yuri tiene alucinaciones visuales/auditivas.

El tema del capítulo de hoy es **Animal-Chase Holfelder.**

¡Los miro en el próximo capítulo! :)


	5. Devil s Dance

**Meet Your Master**

**Devil's Dance**

El príncipe extendió su diestra, y Yuuri sonrió un poco más tranquilo, mientras tomaba la pálida mano. 

—Yo nunca te dejaría solo, Yuuri—murmuró mientras acariciaba el dorso de la mano del menor con su pulgar. El nipón bajó su cabeza, algo avergonzado antes de asentir con la cabeza. 

—Lo sé, Akuma-san... 

Yuri sonrió ante aquella expresión del nipón. Y cada vez más, deseaba volver a hacer suyo a Katsuki. Quería que él le brindara aquella bella sonrisa hasta el último de sus días. Realmente lo adoraba. 

Se sentó al lado del castaño sin soltar su mano. Se sintió con la suficiente confianza como para dar un pequeño beso en el dorso de la mano del menor, acompañándola con una larga y sugerente sonrisa. El príncipe se dio cuenta que iba bien encaminado al notar que a Yuuri no le molestaban esas muestras de afecto. 

—¿Estarás ocupado más tarde, Akuma-san? —Por primera vez, Yuuri se mostró cohibido al mostrar sus intenciones. Yuri negó con la cabeza. 

—Estaré libre. 

Yuuri se levantó inmediatamente, sin romper el contacto. 

—Vayamos nuevamente a mi casa. Tengo cosas preparadas para esta noche. 

Yuri sonrió por debajo de la máscara, intrigado por la propuesta del castaño. 

Yuri nunca le diría a Viktor de la seguridad deficiente del Palacio de los Terems. Corría por los pasillos tomado de la mano de Yuuri, pensando que nunca podría ser más afortunado. Y aquello alimentaba las ansias de eliminar a cualquiera que osara separarlo del chico. 

El sonido de la gran puerta de madera de la habitación abriéndose aumentó su ansiedad, haciéndole jadear. Yuuri se percató de ello y sonrió sin encender la luz. 

Yuri cerró la puerta y al voltearse, pudo ver cómo Yuuri desabotonaba y dejaba caer su camisa, dejando ver su limpia y blanca piel gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Yuri lo observó con curiosidad, esperando el plan de aquel joven. 

El castaño se volteó hacia él, dejando caer el resto sus ropas al suelo. Yuri lo observaba con expectación, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa del moreno mientras se aproximaba a la cama. Se inclinó, poniéndose de rodillas, para buscar algo debajo. 

Yuri contuvo la respiración al ver la piel de los muslos del japonés, notando que usaba una extraña y casi deliberadamente pequeña y ajustada ropa interior, lo cual le permitía ver aquellos glúteos redondos. Yuuri, al saberse observado por el enmascarado, inició un movimiento de caderas que hizo que el rubio empezara a sudar frío. 

El japonés se incorporó, con una pequeña caja de madera en las manos, acercándose a la mesa de noche. Encendió un par de velas, para brindar a la habitación una tenue iluminación. Se aproximó muy lentamente al príncipe, quien estaba casi petrificado. Yuuri extendió su mano al rostro del ruso, quien de manera casi automática tomó su muñeca, impidiéndole el avance. Katsuki rió muy bajito, soltándose de su agarre, para soltar la larga cabellera rubia. 

Yuri se relajó al ver que las intenciones de su amante eran únicamente ver suelta su melena. Bajó la mirada al escuchar aquella dichosa caja abrirse. Se desconcertó al ver dentro varias cuerdas, una venda de seda color negro, un látigo y una fusta. Alzó la mirada, interrogante. 

—¿Era esto lo que tenías planeado, Yuuri? —masculló el hombre, tratando de ocultar su asombro. 

—¿No conoces el uso de estos artículos, Akuma-san? 

Ciertamente aquel príncipe corrompido los conocía. Había leído sobre ellos de cierto francés corrupto cuyas obras habían sido censuradas y que él había obtenido de formas no muy honestas. Sin embargo, nunca lo había llevado a la práctica. 

—Claro que sí—gruñó, con falsa molestia—. Pero nunca me imaginé que quisieras ir tan pronto con ello. 

—Nunca es demasiado pronto, mi querido Akuma-san—rió, mientras colocaba los instrumentos en una de las manos del hombre—. Adoro que seas tan considerado, pero, ¿Podrías omitirlo por hoy? 

Yuuri tomó la venda de seda y se la colocó, cubriendo sus ojos. Extendió ambas manos, literalmente ofreciéndose al rubio. Yuri tragó duro. 

Después de respirar profundamente, se percató de que era una oportunidad única, y él iba a aprovecharla. Ya con una confianza renovada, empujó al joven haciéndolo caer bruscamente en la cama. 

Yuri buscó una silla, y la colocó frente a los pies de la cama, sentándose pesadamente y golpeando su palma suavemente con la fusta. 

—Ahora—susurró, visiblemente emocionado—. Ponte en cuatro. Anda, ¡rápido! 

Yuuri se estremeció ante la fortísima voz del rubio, acompañada de un segundo sonido del golpe de la fusta, probablemente contra alguno de sus muebles. Rápidamente se giró, mostrándose casi por completo, de no ser por su ropa interior. Yuri lo notó, y torció la boca irritado. 

—Quítate eso—ordenó, siendo obedecido casi inmediatamente. Yuri sonrió al ver la rosada entrada del nipón, apenas iluminada por la luz de las velas—. Ahora, prepara ese agujerillo. No querrás lastimarte de más, ¿o sí? 

Yuuri rápidamente obedeció, apoyando su cara completamente sobre el colchón, su diestra empezó un pequeño vaivén por su ya completa erección. Apretó sus labios mientras que metía sus dedos de su otra mano, previamente lubricados con su saliva, en aquella palpitante entrada. 

Yuri reprimía los gemidos que le provocaba aquello. Podía considerarse desde ya un voyerista al ver a Yuuri en aquella posición tan sugerente y ahogando sus gemidos contra la almohada. 

Sin embargo, si seguía con aquello, el moreno llegaría fácilmente al clímax, y él no lo permitiría. Se levantó de su asiento, para girar violentamente a Katsuki, quien no paraba de sonreír. 

—¿Qué es tan divertido?—gruñó, mientras ataba con rapidez las manos del nipón—. Ya veremos si sigues sonriendo de esa manera. 

Con un movimiento de su mano realizó un último nudo a las muñecas del otro, haciéndolo quejarse levemente por aquella presión. 

Con brusquedad, lo recostó nuevamente sobre la cama, antes de darle un certero y seco golpe con la fusta en uno de sus glúteos, haciendo que el moreno soltase un pequeño grito. 

—¡Cállate!—exigió, dando un golpe más fuerte, esta vez en la espalda del chico, con el látigo que tenía en la mano contraria. Yuuri reprimió un gemido mordiendo la almohada, notando que su erección ya se tornaba dolorosa. 

Yuri notó cómo de aquella herida empezaron a brotar pequeños ríos de sangre. Sonrió ante tal descubrimiento, dándole un par de golpes más. El hombre se bajó los pantalones y los interiores, rosando suavemente la entrada de Yuuri con su glande. Sintió como Yuuri temblaba contra él. Se colocó sobre el moreno, observando atentamente las heridas de su espalda. Inclinándose lentamente, procedió a besar y lamer aquellas heridas sangrantes, provocando que su excitación creciese. 

—Vamos Yuuri...—murmuró contra su oído—. Pídemelo. Suplica por mí. 

—Akuma-san... lo necesito—gimió el menor, ya preso de aquellas acciones. 

—¿Qué necesitas? 

—¡A ti! ¡Te necesito! 

—Buen chico... 

Y dicho esto, se enterró en el pequeño cuerpo, siendo recibido por aquel apretado y húmedo canal. Yuuri gimió al percibir que sus entrañas fueron llenadas, y movió sus caderas al ritmo que imponía la pelvis del enmascarado. 

Yuri se movía violenta y rápidamente, mordiendo la piel del cuello y hombros del nipón, y ahogando sus gemidos contra su piel mientras su mano se encargaba de la erección de Katsuki. 

El castaño no podía reprimir más tantas sensaciones que se acumulaban en su vientre bajo, así que liberó su semilla seguida de un largo grito ahogado por la almohada. 

Yuri no se quedó atrás, dejando toda su esencia en el interior del moreno. 

Lo desató y se dejó caer cansado sobre el colchón. 

—Vaya, esta vez sí que te animaste—susurró el moreno, apoyándose en el pecho del ruso, disfrutando del calor de su piel. 

—¿Animarme? 

—Ya sabes... 

Yuri rió animadamente al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba su pequeño amante. 

—Te dije que no me había parecido apropiado para la primera vez—se excusó, con un gruñido. Yuuri sonrió. 

—Tienes razón. 

Yuri se había apresurado en vestirse e ir a su habitación antes que amaneciera. Se sintió sumamente agotado por la faena, por lo que se dejó caer sobre la cama. 

Cerró sus ojos muy lentamente, dejándose llevar por la comodidad de su cama. 

Había engañado muy fácilmente a Leo de la Iglesia. El hombre le había ofrecido sutilmente un poco de sexo casual, y el rubio le había pedido un poco de sexo en el bosque para variar. 

El hombre se vio algo intrigado por la extraña petición, pero le atrajo la idea de penetrar al pequeño rubio contra un árbol. 

—¿No te quitarás el sombrero? —inquirió De La Iglesia, ya habiéndose internado en un bosque cercano. 

—Claro, si quieres, puedes adelantar quitándote la ropa. Puedes colgarla en esta rama—ofreció el rubio, ya harto de usar aquella voz casi infantil. 

El hombre asintió animado y dándole la espalda, se inclinó para quitarse los pantalones. 

Yuri al notar al hombre desprevenido, tomó una de las piedras que se encontraban en aquel camino y le atinó un certero golpe en la cabeza. 

Le costó un par de golpes más para cerciorarse de que estuviese muerto. Sonrió al ver cómo la sangre salpicaba contra su rostro y su pecho desnudo. Inclusive no perdió esa extraña excitación que el anterior acto le provocó aún cuando estaba enterrando el cuerpo del hombre. 

Unos gemidos suaves y ahogados atacaron su mente y dándole más placer que el que ya sentía. 

Yuri se despertó con una incómoda erección, y extrañándose de cómo esos dos actos se llevaron lo poco que quedaba de su sanidad mental. 

_**Continuará**_

_¡Hola! Alesiu al habla. Hago una entrega más de "Meet Your Master". Un capítulo algo subidito de tono. En ambos sentidos, sexual y violento hahaha. _

_**El tema del capítulo de hoy es Devil's Dance—Metallica.**_

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado._

_¡Hasta un nuevo capítulo!_


	6. Liar

**Meet Your Master**

**Liar**

Yuri despertó completamente satisfecho de lo que había hecho. Ya había alejado al inglés que se había apropiado del cuerpo de su adorable Yuuri y pudo reclamarlo una vez más. 

Sonrió largamente al recordar el pequeño cuerpo de Yuuri temblando contra él completamente indefenso. Yuri observó largamente el techo, pensativo, nunca imaginó volverse adicto a su hermano. Rió animadamente ante tal pensamiento. El hecho que su más grande amor y su obsesión fuese su hermano. ¿Qué pensaría al revelarle su identidad? 

Torció la boca al imaginar la cara de decepción del moreno y decidió aplazar lo más posible el desvelar lo que ocultaba aquella máscara. 

Pero todo aquello era su culpa. Era culpa de Yuuri el ser tan malditamente hermoso, con aquel cuerpo de infarto y sus ojos tan profundos como el mar. 

El príncipe pensó que francamente estaba bajo algún embrujo de parte del asiático, pero aquello no le molestaba. Al contrario, le encantaba. Nunca se había sentido más vivo, era capaz de volver a matar por ese chico, sin dudarlo. 

Se incorporó de inmediato, con energías renovadas. Después de asearse y vestirse, se dirigió a la oficina de su hermano, quien lo esperaba. 

Yuri ingresó sin lanzar la puerta, sin ese andar pesado y perezoso; y aún peor, sin aquella facies de odio. Aquello le llamó la atención al Zar, quien con su típica sonrisa en forma de corazón, le saludó.

—¡Hermano, definitivamente el cielo me ha bendecido con tu sonrisa! ¿Acaso ya sabes la buena nueva? 

Yuri torció la boca, confundido ante tal alboroto que provocaba Nikiforov. 

—Me temo que no sé de qué hablas, Viktor. 

Sin embargo, el Zar no dejó de sonreír. 

—No importa—el platinado no se movió de su asiento, sonriendo aún más, tanto, que Yuri pensó que a Viktor seguramente le dolería el rostro al final del día—, como sabes, quiero que nos llevemos bien, ¡He organizado una cena familiar! Yuuri ya ha aceptado, espero que tú hagas lo mismo. 

Yuri lo observó atónito, en otras circunstancias, hubiese aceptado sin chistar aquel ofrecimiento. Sin embargo, su mirada se llenó de terror y de su boca no pudo salir ni una sola palabra. Viktor se mostró confundido ante los actos de su hermano. 

—No. 

—¿Por qué, Yuri? Ni siquiera conoces a Yuuri, yo sé que ustedes... 

—Me niego rotundamente. No voy a involucrarme con esa lacra japonesa—soltó, casi escupiendo las palabras, causándose a sí mismo dolor al hablar así del joven Katsuki. 

Él siempre sonriente Viktor, endureció la mirada ante las palabras de Yuri. Se aproximó muy lentamente y logró acertar un puñetazo en la mejilla del rubio, quien tuvo que retroceder ante el golpe. 

—No te permito que hables así de nuestro hermano, Yuri. 

_"Si tan solo supieras, Viktor..."  
_

Yuri se acarició la mandíbula lastimada, incorporándose. Puso la más arrogante de sus sonrisas, prefiriendo el odio de Viktor que el de Yuuri. Se acercó lentamente al Zar mientras se acomodaba las ropas. 

—Nunca harás que vea a ese bastardo como mi hermano. 

Dicho esto, se marchó, dejando a Viktor completamente anonadado y completamente decepcionado de su hermano menor. 

Hubo ocasiones en las que Yuuri y el enmascarado se reunían solamente para tomar unas copas. Yuri realmente disfrutaba aquella compañía en el bar de Otabek, porque quería conocer más de aquel chico. Su cuerpo lo empezaba a conocer bastante bien, pero quería escarbar en lo más profundo de la mente de Katsuki. Quería saber sus gustos, qué le desagradaba o aterrorizaba. Cada dato nuevo lo guardaba como un tesoro valioso y en esa ocasión, la pelea con Viktor no iba a empañar la felicidad que aquel moreno le daba. 

—¿No me dirás por qué tienes la mandíbula lastimada?—inquirió el joven, viendo como el enmascarado tomaba su trago con dificultad—. ¿Con quien has peleado? 

Yuri solamente giró el rostro, sin querer decirle la verdad. 

—No es algo que me guste contar. 

—Akuma-san... ¿No confías en mi? 

—Lo hago. 

—No solo no me muestras tu rostro, si no que no me cuentas lo que te ocurre. 

—No quiero que me odies. 

—Nunca podría odiarte. 

—Mentiroso... 

**Continuará.**

_¡Alesiu al habla! ¡He vuelto!_

_Este capítulo no tiene soundrack, pero el siguiente sí que lo tiene._

_Espero que les haya gustado._


	7. Wrong

**Meet Your Master**

**Wrong**

Aún sentía un adormecimiento extraño en la mandíbula. Los ojos verdes del príncipe se clavaron en el ostentoso techo de su recámara. Chasqueó la lengua con molestia, pensando cuándo y cómo fue el momento en el que renunció a tener una vida normal, en lo que cabía.

Pensó cómo hubiese sido su vida si no fuese un noble. Probablemente nunca hubiese cometido homicidio, pero también nunca hubiese podido conocer a Yuuri. Observó al vacío por largo rato, hasta convencerse que valía la pena. Yuuri lo valía.

Se incorporó lentamente pensando seriamente cómo podría mantener la identidad de "_Akuma-san_" por más tiempo, sin que el moreno le odiase. Porque eventualmente la verdad tendría que salir.

—Él va a odiarte de todas formas, Yuri.

El príncipe volteó con premura, para ver la figura de su madre, sentada en un pequeño sofá. Extrañamente, la mujer no tenía ese semblante burlesco que la caracterizaba. Al contrario, se veía ligeramente triste. Yuri la observó desconcertado.

—¿Pero qué dices...?

—Lo que escuchaste, hijo. Es cierto que ustedes ya tuvieron intimidad, pero ¿crees que él consentirá emparejarse con su medio hermano? Es cierto que él es liberal, pero hasta para ello hay límites...

—Ya verás que él terminará enamorándose de mí—replicó el rubio, rebuscando en un enorme baúl la máscara de demonio que guardaba celosamente—. ¡Esto no será necesario nunca más!

—Si llega a enamorarse, lo hará de "_Akuma-san_". Jamás de Yuri, su medio hermano.

—Seré merecedor de su amor.

—Yuri, nadie te ha amado en realidad—murmuró la mujer, mientras observaba la máscara que su hijo sostenía en su mano izquierda, para luego quitársela—. Ni siquiera yo.

—Ya sé que nunca me quisiste, madre. Ni siquiera el zar, mi padre, me dirigía la palabra. Sé que el único merecedor de amor en esta familia fue Viktor.

—Naciste bajo una mala estrella, Yuri... en realidad nunca fue tu culpa.

—Nunca me dijiste la razón—murmuró el rubio, bajando la cabeza con un evidente dolor.

—Tu padre y yo ya estamos muertos, ya no importa más.

—¡Claro que importa! ¡A mi me importa! ¿Crees que es sencillo vivir sabiendo que no soy merecedor del cariño de alguien?

La risa de Ilenka rompió el silencio que se había formado entre ambos después del evidente quiebre del rubio.

—Claro que lo sé, Yuri... —murmuró, antes de desaparecer ante los ojos de su hijo.

Yuri entró algo perturbado al burdel de Otabek después de aquella "charla" con Ilenka. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Qué significado tenía aquella última frase? ¿Qué era real y qué no? Sabía que era anormal el tener pláticas con su madre fallecida. ¿Era un fantasma o un producto de su mente? Tembló de miedo, porque no podía decirle eso a nadie, porque lo enviarían a algún hospital y terminaría amarrado, seguramente.

Sí, todo en su vida estaba mal. Ni siquiera podía ser sincero con el objeto de su amor. Pero una parte de él creía que Yuuri le aceptaría. Estaba colocando todas sus esperanzas en aquel chico, por lo que no dudaría volver a matar por acapararlo y que pudiese ver todo lo que él podía ofrecerle.

—¿Qué te pasa? —escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, para girarse violentamente. Soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones al notar que se trataba de Otabek.

—Nada—murmuró el joven, tratando de parecer molesto, pero el temblor en su voz le delató.

El kazajo se aproximó al príncipe y acomodó sus cabellos. El moreno notó que su amigo temblaba como una hoja, alertándolo al instante.

—No me mientas.

—No lo hago, Beka. Estoy bien.

El hombre lo observó por largo rato, sabiendo que su amigo le mentía descaradamente. Suspiró cansado, para luego acomodar los cabellos sueltos de la coleta del hombre.

—Sabes que soy tu amigo, Yura. Espero que puedas contarme un día lo que te está ocurriendo, aunque sospecho que se trata del chico asiático que te espera afuera.

Yuri sonrió levemente, correspondiendo la efímera sonrisa de Altin. Quizás, solo quizás, existía la posibilidad de que Ilenka se equivocaba.

—Prometo contártelo algún día, Beka... espero que no termines odiándome luego.

—Podría ayudarte a enterrar un cadáver, Yura.

Ambos rieron. En realidad Otabek no sabía nada, se dijo a sí mismo. Pero agradeció la inocente broma de su amigo.

—Vamos, que tu chico está esperándote. Y no parece del tipo paciente.

Yuri sonrió antes de colocarse su máscara para hacerle encuentro al japonés.

Los ojos chocolates se iluminaron al encontrar en su campo visual al enmascarado.

—¡Akuma-san! Creí que no vendrías...

—¿Por qué debería ausentarme el día de hoy?

El moreno inmediatamente tomó un semblante tímido, desviando la mirada constantemente, mientras balbuceaba cosas que al príncipe le costaba entender. El enmascarado tomó la barbilla del menor, haciendo que su mirada verde chocase con la del contrario.

—Digo, creí que a pesar de que tuvimos una noche muy animada aquella vez... quizás te pareciese excesivo. Al menos eso me han dicho.

El rubio negó con la cabeza. El asiático pudo notar una sonrisa de parte del enmascarado por la forma en la que sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—No, Yuuri. Para mí fue algo... ¿novedoso? Siempre estoy abierto a cosas nuevas, si se trata de ti.

Yuri no pudo evitar tomar la mano del menor y acariciar el dorso de ésta. Notó cómo ese gesto ya se había vuelto recurrente, e inclusive, hasta natural entre ellos.

Yuuri sonrió enternecido, sintiéndose realmente cómodo con el hombre, a pesar de que esa máscara ocultaba su verdadera identidad. Le encantaba ese sentimiento de incertidumbre y el misterio que rodeaba esa máscara. Y eso lo encendía más que cualquier noche loca con alcohol y juegos sexuales. Sentía que por primera vez, él no era el perseguido, si no el perseguidor.

Se estuvieron observando por largo rato. Yuri memorizando cada rasgo y cada marca de su rostro, aprovechando que no estaba embriagado por el placer. Mientras que Yuuri, amaba perderse en los ojos clarísimos del desconocido. Hasta que notó algo extraño. ¿Era tristeza acaso?

—¿Por qué estás triste, Akuma-san?

Aquella interrogante desconcertó al rubio. ¿Tanto se notaba que le había afectado la charla con Ilenka?

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Tu mirada siempre se ve triste, Akuma-san... ¿Puedo saber la razón?

Yuri rió al verse descubierto. Decidió sincerarse un poco con el menor, porque él no podía negarle nada a esa mirada tan enternecedora.

—Tengo miedo que la persona que quiero no me corresponda al conocerme.

Yuuri rió levemente.

—Supongo se tratará de su prometida.

—No, pero es algo que me gustaría.

—Vaya... Akuma-san. No sé si sea el más apropiado para decirle esto, pero espero que llegue pronto el día en el que no debamos prescindir del matrimonio. Por lo menos, yo trataré de huir lo más que pueda de ese destino.

Yuri lo observó en silencio, hasta que el moreno notó que el rubio estaba realmente afectado por aquella situación.

—Usted es mi más querido amigo y amante, Akuma-san—murmuró, acariciando los cabellos rubios de Yuri—. Siempre podrá contar conmigo para los asuntos tanto amatorios como los de la vida. Siempre estaré ahí para quererle.

Yuri suspiró pesadamente. Ciertamente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero la apreciaba.

—Entonces nunca me dejes, Yuuri.

—Nunca lo haría.

**Continuará.**

_¡Hola, Alesiu al habla! _

_Les dejo el soundtrack de este capítulo, y es Wrong- Depeche Mode. _

¡Espero desde ya sus teorías locas!

¡Hasta un próximo capítulo! :)


End file.
